


绯红（上）

by windmillpalm



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmillpalm/pseuds/windmillpalm
Summary: 在对阵阿根廷的比赛中，Ivan受了重伤。





	绯红（上）

强烈的肾上腺素从Ivan的血管里涌了出来。他们赢了。Luka进了一个漂亮的球，他们2-0击败了阿根廷。他几乎能听到计时器在走进比赛结束、走向他们的胜利，但现在不是偷懒以及让对手反击的时候。同时，他确信他们可以做得更好，也确信他们可以再次把阿根廷的防线当球踢。  
球队似乎同意他的观点，因此他们的战斗越来越激烈，这让阿根廷球员变得绝望，也更加愤怒。裁判的哨声响起了，然后，当然，但这并不能平息热火朝天的球员们。  
当Ivan的直觉叫嚣着他去留意Luka、以确保他不会受伤时，就很难把比赛放在首位—— 如果他受伤了怎么办？如果他因为受伤导致没法参加之后的比赛怎么办？不过，他还是努力克制自己不要过于担心。 Luka是一个成年人，也是世界上最好的中场球员之一，就算不是最好的那个，他也可以照顾好自己。  
就目前而言，所有需要Ivan去考虑的是他脚下的球以及他要怎么做才能让它进到对方的球门里。他小心翼翼地计划下一次传球，但是当另一名球员与他相撞失去平衡时，Ivan倒在地上，双手抓住鲜草。 又一次响起了哨声，当裁判更接近责骂并伤害他的阿根廷球员时，哨声直接传到了他的耳边。  
Ivan迅速地检查了一下自己的身体，一切都很好。这次接触没有造成太大的伤害。他正要起来的时候，突然有东西打在他的头上，发出了一声闷响。紧接着是一阵剧痛。当他感到脸颊上有什么红而温暖的液体时，他才发现自己的头骨被撞坏了。  
他还没来得及明白发生在他身上的事，视野内已经是一片纯白了。  
Luka手上有他的血，现在在一个拥挤的急诊室里，每个人都用奇怪的眼神看着他，而他所能想到的就是他颤抖的手指被深红色的液体沾染。紧贴在身上的黑色球衣也溅满了红色。  
同样的场景一次又一次地贯穿他的脑海，仿佛他从未离开过这片田野：他可以清楚地看到Otamendi瞄准Ivan的头击球。然后是血，很多的血。 然后他的队友们就对医务人员大声喊叫道，让他们过来查看伤势。  
一片混乱中，Luka跑了过去，跪在流着一滩血液的Ivan旁边。他伸出颤抖的手，伸向Ivan的脸，希望能见到他那双引人注目的绿眼睛。但现在它们已经闭上了，他的眼睑被止不住的血液覆盖了。 Luka叫着他的名字，但Ivan没有回答。他的脸色看起来很苍白，和沿着他的脸颊和额头流淌的红色溪流相比，显得更苍白了。  
在他试图把Ivan摇醒之前，一名医务人员把他赶走了。他鲁莽的举动让Luka感到害怕。一定是Ivan现在糟糕的状态才他们这么着急的，是吧？在地上，手上，Ivan的头发上都有血，而且是很多的那种。但这并不意味着什么，对吗？在之前的比赛中，他看到Vedran和Domagoj因头部受伤导致在球场上耽误了几分钟。 Vedran水球帽甚至成了一种克罗地亚的民间传奇。所以Ivan现在可以站起来对Luka微笑并告诉他一切都没问题的......对吧？  
但他没有。  
然后，Luka听到了。一名医生说Ivan现在的情况需要立马送往医院治疗。这一瞬间，Luka惊慌失措了起来，他疯狂地环顾四周，企图找到任何帮助。然后他对上了Suba的凝视，他内心的恐惧瞬间被一览无余——他害怕失去球场上的队友。  
当他正要跑进发小的怀里寻求安慰时，他听到了一个令他心不在焉的消息。就在他身后的某个地方，他听说Otamendi得到了一张黄牌。只是一张黄牌。Ivan的血只换来了一张黄牌，那些红色就像堆积在胸膛里的愤怒一般，令他头晕目眩。  
红色也像Luka打在Otamendi脸上时收到的卡片。  
回想起来，他并不后悔，尽管他的良心坚持认为自己至少应该为成为暴力的牺牲品而感到一点儿内疚。当然，现在他的球队少了1个人，但无论如何他都不能继续踢下去了，他能从骨子里感觉到自己全身都在颤抖。  
之后的一切都模糊不清，比如他是怎么从球场到这家医院的，他是怎么跟着载着Ivan的担架，并无视那个试图说服他回到替补席上的医疗队。但他依稀记得他的争论，使他能陪着Ivan坐上救护车。他回忆起自己的声音，关于那些媒体和名流，关于财产，以及如果他们没有接受他的要求后果会如何。  
通常情况下，他很抵制使用这么低级的方法，但Ivan受伤了，Luka需要在他身边，握着他的手。如果事情变得更严重，那么他的男朋友就永远都走不出这辆救护车了。  
一路上，他所记得的只是他的手指与Ivan的死气沉沉的手指交织在一起，当他看到屏幕上的心电图还在上下起伏时，Luka的心中还是充满了一丝希望。他死死地盯着那条线，因为他知道如果它变平，他的后半生可能会在绝望和崩溃中度过。  
Ivan去了医院，但这一次，医生不再让Luka和他在一起了。他的肩膀搭上了一双令人放心的手，耳边坚定的声音告诉他去候诊室等待，Ivan会接受这次手术的。  
于是他回到球场，周围都是好奇的人。他们认出了他，他很确定。当他到达的时候，屏幕上显示着比赛已经进入了最后几秒钟。阿根廷进了一球，但没有令人惊讶的是他们以数量取胜了。然而，这仿佛是克罗地亚立刻做出的一个回复，它说这对它本身而言只是一个小小的奇迹。想到这，一个奇怪又苦涩的感觉填满了Luka的嘴。因为现在，需要奇迹的不是他的球队，而是Ivan。  
Luka不再关心屏幕上的数字了，不关心谁赢了3比1。重要的是Ivan，Ivan在另一个房间里为生命而战，而Luka只能盯着他手指上干掉的血。  
在房间的某个地方，一个孩子哭了起来，Luka可以感觉到他的母亲正愤怒地凝视着他红色的手。他没法责怪她。现在，在他空洞的凝视下，他身上一定是有什么可怕的东西存在——至少足以让一个小孩子感到恐惧。  
也许这就是为什么没有人来找他，也没有人抢着要签名或合影，尽管他们都知道他是谁。这一切并不是出于同情，而是因为他当时看起来像一个危险的连环杀手。而且，他刚在所有观众眼皮底下打了一个人的脸。这可不是什么能获得别人的好感的举动。  
Luka知道他比这更好，而不是被愤怒吞噬。他是个善良的人，有一颗热心肠，从不动武。除了今天。除非Ivan的生命岌岌可危。但他又想到Ivan可能不会从这间手术室里走出来…  
Luka有点反胃，他打算冲到最近的洗手间吐出他的胃，但他的腿已经站不稳了，甚至站不起来。所以他把胆汁咽了下去，坐在椅子上盯着对面的白墙发愣。  
当Suba和他一起在候诊室时，他几乎没有怎么说话。 和阿根廷队的比赛结束多久了？ Luka不知道。在他看来，时间已经不复存在了。他仿佛走丢了，只有Ivan脸上红色的液体深深的印在他的脑子里。  
他的朋友什么都没说，然后把他抱在一个紧紧的，几乎痛苦的拥抱中。Luka就睁大了眼睛。突然，他后悔在比赛结束时没有去找Suba。这就是他需要得到的安慰。一声呜咽从他的喉咙里出来，他的眼泪滴在守门员的肩膀上。这一次，Luka可以听到无礼的人在他们后面拍照。他不在乎。尤其是这种危在旦夕的时候。  
“Danijel…”  
“我知道， Luka, 我都知道，我就在这里。”  
他没有向他保证Ivan会活着出来，Luka知道他不是这种人。 当他们的目光相对时，他想起了在克罗地亚时的往事，这比比以往任何时候都更让他的朋友心神不宁。一阵内疚感袭击了他。现在，他不是唯一受苦的人，他的朋友也在担心。 然而，他们一直在比赛直到最后一分钟，他们都在努力让他们的国家感到自豪，当时只有Luka只表现出弱点和自私。不禁让他觉得自己是这个星球上唯一的怪胎了，一想到就羞愧不已。  
“你并不是一个人，Luka，还有我。我想我需要清洗一下你。 请跟我来？”  
Luka点头表示同意，Suba拉着他的手，把他带到洗手间，好像他是一个小孩子一样，他不关心仍然覆盖他的鲜血。 然后，Suba帮Luka清洗皮肤上的每个污点。小个子看着澄澈的水变成褐色，再变成肮脏的颜色，然后消失在排水沟里，这让他一阵恶心。  
他没有爬到马桶座上，也不想把胃里的东西倒出来。他咳嗽着，哭着，直到他不再想哭为止，而Danijel则用带着安慰性的动作揉着他的后背。然后他洗干净了他的嘴，一次，又一次，为了洗掉粘在舌头上的酸味。  
之后，他就摇摇晃晃地坐在水槽边缘。现在，他需要Ivan的亲吻才能恢复一些，需要看到Ivan骄傲的笑容和闪亮的眼睛来驱逐缠绕他的魔鬼。但是Ivan不在，他正在做手术，也许他再也不会回来了，也许Luka再也没有机会告诉他他有多爱他了。  
“Luka，看着我。你想说些什么吗？什么都行。“  
不，什么都不想，Luka的脑子里除了Ivan，别无他物了。  
“他们…他们把他送进了手术室…Ivan…他受伤了，我却帮不了他。我所做的一切只是鲁莽地破坏了我们的队伍在世界杯的未来，因为我在这里帮不上忙…我很抱歉把你一个人留在球场上，但我不得不和他在一起，我不得不…“  
他还没来得及崩溃，Danijel就把他拉得更近了。Luka的胸部在剧烈地起伏，呼吸也变得急促，但是他的朋友的亲近帮他战胜了这股恐慌。  
“你不必为任何事感到遗憾，Lukita。你爱他。你的位置就在那里，离他很近，他会在那里醒来的。反正你也不能专注比赛，我们都知道。所以不要再为这件事而自责了。“  
“等等，你是说你知道？我是说，对我和Ivan来说？“  
就在Luka的脑子又开始乱转的时候，Suba发出一声悲悯的笑声。  
“我当然知道。你们两个太明显了。大部分队员也已经知道了，包括教练，为了尊重你的隐私我们选择了封口。因为我们正等着你们俩跟我们宣布呢。”  
“你…他妈的，我被耍了！”当另一段记忆砸向卢卡时，Luka闷哼了一声，周围的一切也开始变得模糊起来。  
那是对阿根廷的比赛前一晚。外面刮着柔和的风，天上挂着一轮明月。如果Luka不是那么担心接下来的比赛的话，这可能是一个幽静的夜晚。他在酒店房间里四处走动，一边想着策略，一边握紧拳头。无论他做什么，都不足以释放他肩上的压力。  
然而，当Ivan从后面搂住他的腰时，一阵带着轻松的微风吹向了他。Luka闭上眼睛，把头靠在他男朋友的胸前，突然平静了下来。  
“别担心，明天我们会有足够的时间和教练讨论策略。你现在该上床睡觉了。”  
“好吧，听你的。”Luka回答道，转身以便能在嘴唇上留下一个快速的吻。  
Ivan微笑着，然后抓住他的手，轻轻地把他拉进被窝里。Luka依偎在他身边，当他的男朋友再次把他抱在怀里时，他笑了笑。Ivan深情的吻着他，然后他转移了目标，开始吮吸他的脖子。Luka的手指紧抓着床单，他不得不咬着下唇忍住呻吟。当他的情人开始往下游走时，下定决心要做些什么的时候，Luka阻止了他。  
“别，Ivan，我们不能，至少不能在这里。“  
“怎么，怕我把你弄得精疲力竭，明天就上不了场了？”伊万得意地笑着还击道。  
“不是，其他人能听到我们说话的声音。你知道的…不管是什么声音。“  
“我们?通常都是你在喊我的名字。”  
Luka红了脸，Ivan忍不住笑了起来，然后在他的鼻子上轻轻地吻了一下。  
“我把你们都弄得心神不宁了吗?我不是在抱怨。你真可爱。”  
“别逗我了!是啊，也许是我太吵了，但这不会改变什么。我们还是不能这样做。”  
这一次，Ivan滚到床的另一边，脸上露出严肃的表情。Luka感觉着这一切的变化，也知道一场暴风雨正在酝酿。  
“所以呢？我们什么时候公开？“  
“和队里的其他人吗？嗯，也许是在某天我们确定它不会引起麻烦的时候。但是现在，我们不能冒险破坏球队的平衡，还是在一场重要的比赛之前。“  
“我说的不仅仅是球队。只是…我希望我们不必藏匿我们之间的感情。我希望出去的时候能牵着你的手，在庆祝进球的时候能吻你。“  
“什……你是说你想让我们公开…对全世界？“  
Ivan深深地吸了一口气，避开了Luka的目光。当他说出口时，声音带着点颤抖:  
“是的。这就是我想要的。”  
“听着，Ivan，我也想，但这不合理。会有太多的人会评判我们，这样会妨碍我们的职业发展。也……”  
“行了，我已经知道了。这只是个愚蠢的想法。当我没说过吧。”  
“Ivan,等……”  
但他的男朋友已经蜷缩在自己的床上装睡了，卢卡考虑过要虚张声势一下，但他担心这只会让他们发生不必要的吵架。  
他们都因为即将到来的比赛而紧张不安，现在不是讨论改变人生道路然后做出决定的时候。于是他决定紧紧地抱着Ivan，这一次他扮演了个大勺子*。

（*big spoon，指的是两个人身体略微弯曲从背后抱住的一种动作。）

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 下见lof


End file.
